


Dreams Come True

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dreams, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dreams come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinknoonicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknoonicorn/gifts).



> Hey guys, so I feel a little bit better for those of you who were wondering. This is based on a conversation I had with Pinknoonicorn and so I dedicate and gift this to her. Thank you all for the kudos lately, it really warms my heart. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! This took me a long time to write. Btw Jane, is in fact me, I just used my username.

I was introduced to Loki by a family member, I have no idea how many times I've seen that clip of Say My Name.

 I didn't like him at first, but the more I heard Tom Hiddelston talk about him, I fell in love. Loki became a comfort to me, as did the man who portrayed him.

One day, after watching him on NerdHQ, I saw a woman there who told Tom she wrote a book and he inspired one of her characters. She even told him the title, in case he wanted to read it.

 I watched an interview with him after that, saying that he didn't think Loki could find love because of the wall he had around his heart. In order for him to fall in love, he'd need to trust that person.

So I took it as a challenge and wrote a story, two stories. The first time, I sent to him the letter got lost in the mail. The second time, I sent him a letter on his birthday 8 months ago and no response.

From time to time, I thought about it too what he would say if he read it, would he even like my writing? My insecurity told me no, my hope said yes.

I would love to meet the man, who has come to my dreams. I wished he could rescue me from my life, just stand up for me and say, "Come now, you deserve happiness I will grant it to you".

 So you can imagine my surprise when I finally got a reply, it was in a big brown envelope his name written on it with the most beautiful hand writing I'd seen. My hands were shaking, I was shaking.

Taking a deep breath I opened the envelope and low and behold a response with a signed picture of him as Loki like I had requested. I smiled and opened the letter that was attached. I took a deep breath reading it.

_Dear Jane, allow me first to apologize for the late response, I have read your stories and was entranced. You've made me want to read more, you truly have a talent. I would love to meet you, to tell you in person how much I loved your stories._

_Someone from my agency, will be in contact with you shortly, thank you for sending me your writing I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom Hiddelston_

My smiled could've lit up the moon, I was going to meet him the man of my dreams wanted to meet me. Some weeks later I flew to him, straight to London meeting him face to face at my hotel.

I was so nervous waiting for him, when he walked in the room I swear my heat skipped a beat. He was even more handsome up close. He took my hand in his and kissed it.

 "Hello darling, it's so lovely to meet you" he said softly. "It's lovely to meet you too" I said nervously. "Am I making you nervous?" he asked.

"Not you, just being here" I said as he again took my hand. "If I may say so, a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be nervous about anything" he said.

"Thank you" I said tenderly. "No need to thank me darling, just telling the truth" he said smiling. Oh that smile, that charming smile I wanted to melt.

Over the next couple of days, we began to get close and then when I had to return back home he gave me his e-mail address.

Flash forward weeks later, and we had gotten close. He became the best friend, I always wanted. One day as we were hanging out in his apartment, his hand touched mine. He pulled me closer now, "Tom?" I asked softly.

"Yes darling?" he replied. "What's going on?" I asked. "I have to tell you something, I didn't want to say anything before because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship, but I want to take it a step further,  darling I'm in love with you" he said as I felt his hand caress my cheek. "Tom, I…why?"  I questioned not quite understanding.

 "Why? What do mean why? Darling, you're beautiful, you're super intelligent, you're funny, you're so sweet and kind how could someone not fall in love with you? I'm just so glad it was me" he said now wrapping his arms around me.

 I looked away shyly, I really didn't think I was any of those things, but he made me feel that way. He lifted my chin and grazed his lips against mine. "Tell me, I want to hear you say how you feel" he whispered.

"I'm in love with you too, I always have been I think, you're the man of my dreams" I said gently as he smiled widely kissing me slowly and deeply.

 I kissed him back tenderly, it was magic his kisses were amazing. I was still shocked that he felt the same, but he did and he never wavered.

My family wasn't pleased about it, I didn't care and Tom promised he would give me the life I deserved. He kept his promise, we got married and as Tom put it, ran off into the sunset in love and set on a new beginning. I had never been happier in all my life.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading always :)


End file.
